burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Events (Burnout Paradise)
This page is a guide of car and bike events in Burnout Paradise. Burnout Paradise's events start at any of the 120 Stoplights located throughout the city. When a player earns a new license, any races, marked man, stunt runs, and road rage events are reset, so the player can earn them again. Single Player Burning Route Each Vehicle has its own Burning Route located at a traffic signal around the city. It is a timed event that requires the the player to race against the clock to a specified location. If the player succeeds, a modified version of that particular car will be awarded to the player and delivered to the Junkyard. There are 35 Burning Routes located around the city. Burning Rides and Midnight Rides A variation of the Burning Routes for cars in Paradise, in the daytime Burning Rides, the player has a set time limit to drive through checkpoints placed around Paradise City and to the finish line on his bike. At night, there are separate routes called Midnight Rides that are along the same guidelines as the Burning Rides. There are 19 Burning Rides and 19 Midnight Rides. Marked Man In a Marked Man event, the player has to reach a destination while several other opponents attempt to stop the player from reaching that destination by taking him/her down. The player's only goal is to survive from start to finish in order to win. Note: your opponents always drive black Hunter Civilians, and as you progress through the game, they will become more and more aggressive. A total of 15 Marked Man events will test your staying power. Race Races consist of the player and at least one other car. The player is given a location to race to, and the player will win that event if he/she reaches that destination first. 40 of the 120 events are races. Road Rage In Road Rage, the player is given a target number of Takedowns and a time limit. Every car you take down adds time to the clock. A Road Rage event is won by meeting or exceeding this target within the given time limit, or before the player's car is totalled. You have 16 locations to start your takedown mayhem Stunt Run A Stunt Run is an event where players must score points by chaining together stunts such as using boost, jumps, and other stunt moves to reach a certain target score. One wins this event by reaching or exceeding this target score. There are a grand total of 14 high flying, car flipping stunt runs available. Road Rules Road Rules are comprised of Time Road Rules and Showtime Road Rules. Each road has a different time and showtime amount that needs to be beaten. If you beat both the time road rule and the showtime record for a road, you rule that road. When you have the Road Rules menu on the top of your screen and you pass a street with a road rule beaten, the street sign is Silver (or Gold if you've beaten both Road Rules for that street). To turn road rules on, press the up arrow on the directional pad. Time Road Rules In Time Road Rules, you need to go from the end of the desired street, have the offline time road rule selected and cross onto the street. As you do, a timer begins to start and you have to get to the other side of the street before the timer reaches the given time. There are seperate time road rules for both bikes and cars in Paradise. Showtime Road Rules In Showtime Road Rules, the goal is to do as much damage as possible to the traffic driving around Paradise City. Players bounce their car around by using the boost button to 'ground break' and try to smash as much traffic as possible. The value of the damage you cause and the distance of the showtime are recorded as your score for the event. To start showtime, hold down the left and right triggers on your controller. Online Multiplayer Races In ranked and unranked races, the host selects either a multi-part route or an a-to-b route. He also determines what kinds of vehicles that players can choose. All players then select a car and wait for the race to start. When all players have chosen a car, everyone spawns at the start of the race. They then race to the finish line, or in the case of a multi-part route, through the checkpoints to the finish line. Ranked Races Depending on your finishing position in a ranked race, and on the rank of your opponents, you earn and lose ranked racing points which determine your rank. Note that you will obtain most points from beating someone of better rank than yours, and you will lose the least points from losing against someone of better rank than yours. There are forty racing courses available, some are more popular than others. Here is the actual % usage of Race Routes since the release of Cagney. Unranked Races Unranked races work similarly to ranked races but do not earn you points towards your rank. Freeburn Challenges During a multiplayer session (freeburn online), the host can select various predefined tasks from the game menu for the players to attempt. If all players successfully meet the objective of the Challenge it is marked as complete in all players profiles. The list of specific Challenges for each number of players can be found in the following articles: * 2 Player Challenges * 3 Player Challenges * 4 Player Challenges * 5 Player Challenges * 6 Player Challenges * 7 Player Challenges * 8 Player Challenges * Car Timed Challenges * Bike Challenges Online Game Modes Three game modes to play while freeburning online were included in Burnout Paradise's Cagney update. A fourth, Online Cops and Robbers, will be able to be purchased when the Cops and Robbers Pack is released. The host can launch these events via the easy-drive menu. Online Stunt Run Very similar to single-player Stunt Run. Each player tries to rack up the greatest score in the given amount of time. However if they are taken down by another player, their combo is killed. Online Marked Man Similar to single-player Marked Man, in freeburn marked man, a player is randomly selected by the game to be the 'marked man'. The other players gang up on the 'marked man' and try to take him down. The 'marked man' scores by taking down those chasing him down and making it 90 seconds without crashing or being taken down. Those chasing the marked man score by taking down the marked man. Online Road Rage Players choose between being on either the red or blue teams. The blue team tries to race through set checkpoints while the other team tries to stop them by taking them down. If a member on the blue team makes it to the final checkpoint without being taken down, the blue team wins. If the red team prevents all members of the blue team from making it to the final checkpoint, the red team wins. Online Cops and Robbers Players choose to be on either the cops or robbers team. Each team tries to take the gold to their base. If a player is taken down, he drops the gold and another player can pick it up. The team that brings the gold to their base wins the round. Offline Multiplayer Burnout Party Burnout Paradise's premium downloadable Party Pack allows for up-to-8-player pass-the-pad gameplay. It features challenges that players can compete to win. Category:Events Category:Lists